vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck (Composite)
Summary Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1867 to a poor family and was the oldest of three siblings. At the age of 10, Scrooge became a shoe polisher to earn more money for his family but his first client scammed him by paying with an American dime, unusable in Scotland. Nevertheless, Scrooge keeps the dime and, recognizing it as the start of something big, moves to the U.S. at age 13 to work as a river-boater with his uncle. But when his uncle dies two years later, a gang of outlaws known as the Beagle Boys destroyed his steamboat and left him jobless. After a short career as a cowboy, Scrooge becomes a miner and decides to participate in the Klondike Gold Rush, which is when he explored White Agony Creek. Despite hearing tales of the creek being protected by a giant monster, Scrooge ventures into it and discovers that the "giant monster" was simply the preserved corpse of a mammoth. He enters the creek and finds the legendary Goose Egg Nugget, an artifact that makes him rich. After several run-ins with adversaries who attempted to steal his fortune, Scrooge continues mining and making deals, decisions that eventually made him a billionaire.Over 15 years later though, he ends up lonely and invites Donald Duck (along with his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie) over for Christmas where he tells them his life story. Once he finishes, the new generation of Beagle Boys attack Scrooge but he fights off and defeats them. Afterwards, Scrooge becomes an adventurer once again (this time with his nephews) and continued to get richer. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 4-C Name: Scrooge McDuck Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: 150 Classification: Duck Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Capable of proficiently wielding swords, shovels, and his cane), Vehicular Mastery (Can use a tank to shoot an armored Beagle Boy away), Longevity (Is over 150 years. Drank from the Fountain of Youth, which internally made him younger and slowed down his aging), Regeneration (Low; He was able to regenerate his bruised spine back to a normal state), Berserk Mode, Martial Arts, Body Control, Supernatural Luck (The Number One Dime gives him luck), Life Support (Can breathe in space through the use of Oxychew and could already do so in the original DuckTales), Toon Force (Can swim in the pile of gold money when it is impossible for anyone else), Time Stop (Can stop time for 10 seconds in DuckTales 2), Healing (Done by Medkit), Statistics Amplification (Capable of raising his power), One Hit Kill (Can kill all enemies on screen), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon a moose through the Didgeridoo Flute), Duplication (He can make 11 versions of himself with the Multiplicator Gun), Temporary Invulnerability (Can render himself invulnerable for 10 seconds), Transmutation (The Philosopher's Stone can turn anything it touches into gold), Selective Intangibility (Can use the Spectrification Gun to render himself intangible to phase through walls and doors), Explosion Manipulation (Bouncing Bomb is used as an exploding projectile), Ice Manipulation (Blunderbuss shoots an ice ball which freezes people), Matter Manipulation (Scrooge has the Omnisolve which can deconstruct things to an atomic level), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Laughing Gas Bomb could make the Beagle Boys forget their identity and become delirious. Dialogue here), Summoning and Wish Granting (Scrooge can summon meteors, bombs, cannons, a boxing glove, and a cage. Wish Granting aspect is done by Scrooge summoning the Genie), Petrification (Via the Medusa Gauntlet), possibly Sealing (Magica De Spell had been sealed in Scrooge's Number One Dime), Gas Projection (Can shoot gas out of his cane (5:31)), Sound Manipulation (Can generate a sound wave from his cane (6:29)), Energy Projection (Shoots a laser from his cane (11:44)), Technological Flight, Fire Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation (The Dreamcatcher forces people to sleep and induces the secondary and tertiary effects subsequently), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can negate the inertia of an action through the Anti-Intertia Ray), Friction Manipulation (The Neutra-Friction Ray can negate friction), Magic (Can use Magica De Spell's wand), Dimensional Storage (The Hyperspace Pocket allows Scrooge to carry practically any object he wants), Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Able to distinguish coins from one another), Stealth, High Pain Tolerance, Air Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Fights against a ghost), Time Travel (Can travel through time with his time machine), Resistance to extreme heat (Unaffected by the heat inside of the of a volcano), Electricity Manipulation, and Transmutation (Able to revert back to his physical form from being turned into a frog), Immortality (Type 2) | Same as before, with all the powers of Super Goof Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Can fight those who can hurt him) | At least Large Star level (Should compare to Super Goof, who is many times stronger than normal Goofy) Speed: Supersonic+ (Reacted to cannonball fire and regularly dodges bullets from very close range) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Is capable of dodging lightnings and small meteors which are this fast) | Massively FTL+ (On par with Super Goof who can fly to other planets and circled the universe in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Has lifted grown men and barbells with multiple plates. Calls tree-lifting light hauling. Uses trees and logs practically as melee weapons) | Class Y Striking Strength: Class TJ | At least Class XTJ Durability: Large Town level+ (Was able to take an explosion that shot the Temple of the Manco Cupac across the riverside. Took the kinetic energy of his money bin falling from space) | At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, far higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Cane, pogo stick, shovel, pickaxe, McDuck Sword, medieval armor, a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1876, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Multiplicator, Anti-Inertia Gun, Slippery Gun, Spectrification Gun, Sleeping Spray, garlic necklace, Fountain Pen, laser pen, Winter Mittens, Magica's Wand, The Number One Dime, money belt, atmospheric diving suit, time machine, sentient excalibur sword, the Medusa gauntlet, spears, genie lamp, Standard winter/hiking equipment, the Vondrake Action Cane PPK, Mystic Dreamcatcher, and much more (Scrooge's manor consists of various pieces of equipment, and even has a 2nd money bin dedicated for numerous more of his collected relics) Intelligence: Gifted. Manages the largest economic empire in the world. Great at chess, improvising, persuasion and skilled with many different weapons. Knows boxing and martial arts. Has memorized every serial number on every dollar he has ever made. Has outsmarted and tricked Flintheart Glomgold numerous times. Weaknesses: Short tempered, greedy, faints if a relative asks for more than 10 dollars. Key: Scrooge McDuck | Super Scrooge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Disney Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Time Stop Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Animal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Wish Granting Category:Petrification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Laser Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Cane Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Size Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Weather Users